Femslash Week 2018
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: A weeks prompts of oneshots focusing on the relationship between the girls of MHA - A variety of Yuri oneshots, as written by me! Week hosted by @bnha-femslashweek on Tumblr
1. Nejiyuyu - Beginnings

Nejire hadn't particularly struggled with most things in her life, mostly because she didn't really try to fight against things she couldn't control. She tended to just allow things to fall wherever they fell, and to move along with the flow that was life. To her, there wasn't much point in doing anything but making the best out of what one had.

That wasn't to say she didn't put her best foot forward into everything that she did. Without question, anyone who knew her would defend her and her drive. She had a stubborn streak in her that people who got to knew her would see that fairly easily.

When she said that she wanted to be a Hero, the idea had buried itself right into her head, and there wasn't anything that could stop her. That mentality was what had gotten her into Yuuei's Heroics department, and why she was training to be a Hero now.

It had been three months since then, and so far, the first year had decided that her favorite part of the school was the rooftop, since it was rather isolated and had a nice view of the surrounding area.

Normally, she was a busy person. Along with Heroics, Yuuei had a wide variety of extra-curricular activities, and, being the kind of person that she was, Nejire had ended up taking on most of them. And her schedule was normally packed, if not for one club or another, then for Heroics, and if not that, some other commitment outside Yuuei. Her life was busy, and she liked it like that.

But when she had a few moments to spare, she liked the tranquility. It was relaxing, and no one else seemed to know about this place. At least, that's what she had thought.

Just as Nejire let out a yawn and stretched her hands into the air, she heard a metallic clank behind her, and a creek of the door that lead to the rooftop opening. Her mouth still wide open, the blue haired girl turned her head automatically towards the source of the noise. She expected to see a caretaker or a teacher.

She didn't expect to see another student. Over the course of her time at the school, she hadn't seen any other students come up here whatsoever. She'd assumed that no one else bothered to come up. Their eyes both met while Nejire was still mid yawn. About a second passed, and it was clear the newcomer suddenly felt awkward about appearing at this exact moment. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone else would be up here."

The student in question was a red-head girl who was just slightly shorter than Nejire herself. Said red hair was very short, and cropped, the exact contrast of Nejire's own long and plentiful locks. Nejire paused for a moment, and tried to place the girl she was looking at. She didn't recognize her by name, but she was sure that she had seen her before. Not in the Hero course class though. At least not hers, anyway.

For a moment, it looked like she was going to double back and leave immediately. Forcing her jaw to shut and letting her hands fall to her sides, she quickly spoke up before the new arrival could leave, and put on her friendliest smile. "Hey, hey, it's fine! Come on up! There's plenty of room for two people up here!"

There was a brief pause, like the arrival was debating if she wanted to actually share space with this stranger. What was going through her head, Nejire didn't have the faintest idea, but she seemed to decide that awkwardness should be put aside, and made her way onto the rooftop.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this place!" Cheerfully, Nejire used her Quirk to bounce towards the arrival, to get a better look at her, as well as introduce herself. She paused when was about a meter away from the girl, noticing her green eyes. "You… You kinda look familiar, but I feel like I don't see you too often. You're not Hero Course?"

"I'm… Support."

"Oh, cool! So you make all the gadgets and stuff for Hero costumes!"

"Yeah… As for why I look familiar… We've uh... Met before."

"Wait...we have?"

"Well, I say met..." The girl seemed to blush a bit more. Nejire began to get the impression that she was kind of shy. "You're in the Competitive Sports club, right?"

"That's right…" Nejire blinked, and thought back to that particular club. While she had barely committed anyone's names to memory, she was far better with faces anyway. It took her a couple of moments, but when she realized, it hit her like a brick. "Oh my god, that's right! Sorry! You're… Yuyu, right?"

The girl nodded and smiled, seemingly happy to be remembered now. "That's my first name, but yeah."

"What's your full name?"

"It's – "

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names!"

Yuyu blinked, slightly taken aback by Nejire's jumping back-and-forth and interrupting way of talking, but she didn't seem to be too upset at being interrupted. The Hero Student was practically infamous for it, after all. "It - It's no, it's no problem. We were just on the same team for one match. I don't think anyone's committed anyone else's name to memory"

"Well, that won't do. I am totally going to remember your name now. Yuyu." Nejire blinked, only now noticing that her name was just two letters repeated. "Yuyu. Yuuuyu. Yuyuyuyuyu." She laughed gently at her own pronunciations. "It's a cute name."

"Thanks… It's Hadou, right?"

"Yep. You can call me Nejire though. I called you your first name. Only fair you use mine."

"Right... I guess that makes sense..." The Support student just nodded, deciding that she didn't mind the first name formalities. Instead, she turned her head and looked out over the edge of the building, and admired the view.

Yuuei was situated in what could almost be called the countryside, even though the city of Musutafu was within eye distance from the main gate. Because of all the facilities that the school had, they needed far much more space, and for the safety of the general public, it was decided that a school in which students would be using potentially dangerous Quirks shouldn't be located in a busy metropolitan area. Hence Yuuei's seclusion from the rest of the city, for miles around.

The scenery that it created though was spectacular. Both the images of the natural beauty of the Japanese Honshu island, and the magnificence of human civilization mixed into one. Their society of Heroes and Quirks blended in with the natural world that remained unconcerned with such things. It was peaceful.

Beautiful.

"I didn't know you came up here." Yuyu said as she looked outwards. "Actually, I thought I was the only one who even bothered to come up here."

Nejire smiled. "Hmmm? Nope. I love it up here. It's super pretty and a great place to think. I mean, I can sort of hover with my quirk, but I don't quite have the hang of that yet. Still, being up high is so freeing, isn't it?" Perhaps it was the capabilities of her Quirk that made her think that way, but Nejire had always loved heights. When one could fly, there wasn't anything to fear from falling.

If anything, it made her feel like a bird – Free and at peace.

"Yeah. I come up here to just kill a bit of free time. It's kind of... Relaxing."

Her smile broadened. "It is. Looks like we have something in common, Yuyu."

"I suppose... Nejire"

"Eeee! You said it!"

Never one to allow things like expectation and personal space get in the way of satisfying either her curiosity or her emotional state, Nejire far happier than she should have been at having her first name used by this girl, decided that the best course of action would be to hugs Yuyu, even though both were hardly even acquainted at this point.

Understandably, Yuyu was caught off guard by the sudden display of affection from a borderline stranger. She didn't even bother to resist against the hug – She just blushed and sort of stood there in a daze, not entirely certain of what was happening.

Nejire just laughed and beamed from ear to ear. _"Oh, holy crap! I just realized something! Yuyu! You're really cute!"_

"H- Huh?!" At this point, Yuyu was bright red, all over her face and even reaching her ears. Of all the things that she hadn't expected to happen from just heading up to the roof today, this hadn't been one of them.

"See? Cute!" Nejire giggled. This girl was absolutely adorable! She had a shyness streak to her, but something about her made Nejire certain that there was a confidence that just wasn't on display right now. The mannerisms, the way that she acted – Nejire couldn't exactly pinpoint to any one thing. She didn't know, but there was just something about her!

"U-Um... Th-Thank you?" Yuyu honestly didn't seem to know how she was supposed to respond to such a compliment. "Are you always so forward?"

"Yep yep, Yuyu! I just kind of say what I think."

"I... I see" The red-head laughed gently, and awkwardly, at both the absurdity of the current situation, "...You uh... You... Plan on letting me go at any point today?" and of the fact that she was still enveloped in a hug from this girl.

Something that Nejire only just seemed to notice. "Whoops! Sorry!" She immediately let go of the shorter girl, the slightest blush making its way onto her own cheeks.

If she were being honest, there was a lot more that she wanted to talk to this girl about. Something about her was just compelling in a way that Nejire couldn't describe. She wanted to get to know Yuyu, for some reason that she couldn't quite explain. It wasn't curiosity, like it she had towards Amakiji and his pointy ears. Nor was it admiration, for someone like Togata and his impressive power.

This was something else that she didn't quite get.

She didn't get the chance though.

Before she could say anything more, both her and Yuyu heard the bell that signified the end of the lunch break ring throughout the school, calling them away from their break and back to their classes to carry on their studies. She could have sworn that it had rung far, far earlier than it normally did.

"I… Guess that's break time done. I need to head back." Yuyu seemed to lament having to return to her classes again, but they called for her, and she had to obey that call. She turned towards Nejire, and smiled at her gently. "It… Was really nice talking to you."

And just like that, Yuyu was gone.

When she didn't have the power to really change things, Nejire adopted an 'Oh well' attitude, and made the best of what she had.

Now though, that changed.

She and Yuyu weren't in the same classes, or even the same department. So getting another chance to speak to her would be tricky outside of clubs and random chance.

A smile made its way onto her lips, and her hand found it's place over her heart.

She'd figure out a way.

* * *

 **And here's my first entry for Femslash's first prompt, Beginnings - Those of you who follow me on Tumblr wont' be surprised I have a fondness for Nejiyuyu, so I thought that it would be a nice way to begin the week. It's been a fun time making all of this, and I'm excited to show you guys some of the other stuff I've made. This is gonna be a good week, I can tell :D**


	2. Setsuka - HurtComfort

There weren't a lot of ways that someone could approach a sensitive subject, Itsuka realized, especially when their goal was to make someone hurt feel better. Some people would prefer to be left alone, and others would want the support of people near them. Some people would react aggressively, while others would just let whatever happened around them happy, without care or concern. And she didn't know if that would change the way that they wanted to be treated, or what they wanted.

When it came to her girlfriend though, Itsuka had no idea what she would want.

Setsuna was always hyperactive, cheerful, friendly and playful and flirty, and everything that came with each one of those adjectives. She was probably one of the most noticeably cheerful members of class 1B. Some considered her to be infectiously so. There was barley a moment where she was seen without a grin on her face, of a witticism on the tip of her tongue. Despite getting on everyone's nerves, she was well liked in their class.

Certainly, she'd managed to steal Itsuka's heart.

Itsuka had been lucky throughout her life. She hadn't had to ever deal with loss. Both her parents were still together, and alive. She'd never had a family member die, mostly because the elder ones were already dead by the time she was born. She hadn't ever even had a pet die while she was around.

So she didn't know what support she could even offer Setsuna.

The girl adored her lizards, and she treated them almost like they were people. She'd even joked a few times that they were her and Itsuka's children, and she coddled them enough that anyone who didn't know better would have thought so. It was one of her quirks that Itsuka loved – Underneath all the flirting, puns and jokes, was a caring and very human side that Setsuna would show to people she cared about. One that was just as vulnerable to pain.

Maybe more so.

It was because of all of this that Setsuna was a complete unknown when it came to support. Itsuka didn't know what to say. She'd been stood outside the girl's room for a solid five minutes now, whilst Tetsutetsu and Awase had been kind enough to offer to prepare a grave for Setsuna's lost pet.

All Itsuka really knew was that the one that was gone now was a blue-tonged skink called Azure, which Setsuna claimed to have had for as long as she could remember. It was the first one that she had gotten, and she'd managed to somehow convince the teaching staff to allow it, and the rest of her scaly pets, into the dorms. Shortly after though, it had died, suddenly. Maybe the shock of being moved to new surroundings, or maybe it had just had it's time. The reason wasn't clear. But it had happened anyway.

"Hey, knock knock." Itsuka quietly said as she tapped against Setsuna's door. There wasn't any answer to her callout, not that she had honestly expected one. "Hey, Setsu? Uh… Tetsutetsu and Awase are…. Nearly done. You… You feel like coming and saying something?"

Once again, no response. Honestly, Itsuka wasn't entirely certain what she had expected. One way or another, she was going to have to just head straight on in there and deal with whatever came her way because of it. Knowing Setsuna, if she wanted to be left alone, she'd probably throw something at whoever entered. So that was going to be fun.

She waited a moment, took a deep breath, and made her way into the room.

First thing – nothing hit her in the face, so she was off to a good start. The second thing was that Setsuna was indeed in the room, but she was curled up in the fetal position on her bed, her back to the wall, and her body facing towards the door. Her head was buried in the arms that were resting on her knees, hiding her eyes and the rest of her face.

"Setsuna?" Again, no response. Itsuka sighed, and made her way towards her girlfriend's side, and sat next to her. Setsuna seemed to move her head slightly, like she was glancing between strands of hair to see Itsuka, but quickly returned to her original position.

She wasn't entirely certain what she could say here. People in books and films always seemed to be able to relate to someone who had suffered a loss, but she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to say that she understood, that she knew how Setsuna felt, that she could offer her some reassurances and promises that everything would be okay. Because she just didn't know.

For maybe two minutes, she just sat there, trying to find the words. Trying to figure out what to say.

"…You know what sucks the most about this?" Setsuna was the one who finally broke the silence, shifting her head again, this time rising it off of her arms. Her hair flumped in front of her face, but Itsuka could see that they were red, from tears. "…It's how guilty I feel about things."

Itsuka blinked. Guilty? Setsuna had been nothing short of the best pet owner she'd ever met. She cared about her lizards like she was caring for her own child. She even referred to them as such. Once the pair of them had gotten closer and started to date, she even referred to her lizards as their children. She took care of them all, and did everything that she could to improve their enclosures every chance that she got. What did she even have to feel bad about?

Silly things, it turned out. "Not letting her out of her pen more. Not feeding her more... Not being a good parent... letting... This happen."

"…You can't blame yourself for a pet dying, Setsu. It just happens. You did your best."

"And a lot of good that did..."

"Setsuna -"

"She wasn't just a lizard, Itsu." Something in her voice sounded angry, but also didn't. It was hard to describe and pinpoint in its entirety. An emotion that just came when one was in mourning, perhaps. "She was my baby. Our baby. And now she's gone... So, what even happens now?"

An eyebrow on the red-heads face rose. "What happen – What do you mean?"

"Here! Us! What do we even do now?" Frustration, fear, uncertainty. That was what had been in her voice before. Where they came from… That was another matter.

"What, do you think I'm going to leave you because your pet died?" Itsuka was honestly taken aback by something like that. She didn't even know where it had come from, and just sort of blurted out her blunt assessment of what she'd heard without thinking.

Was that what was going on? Did her faith in everything just get shot, and that was why she was so reclusive? It made nearly no sense, but it was all she had right now.

"No! Yes! I..." Setsuna's eyes seemed to have welled up, and she wiped them with her sleeve. Her voice cracked once she spoke again. "I-I... I couldn't stop this, and all I can think about is what I could have done better. So... W-What does that mean here? Am I just going to end up doing the same thing again? To a gecko? To a bearded dragon?... To you?"

Mistakes.

That was what she was afraid of.

Setsuna was a person who loved to be spontaneous. To be free, to just do things now, and worry about what happened later. Now though, she was being forced to question that. She didn't know if that was the right thing to do. Because of the mistakes that she could make.

And then, when someone, or something, was gone, those mistakes went with them. And that would be it. To Setsuna, losing a lizard, and all the times she'd messed up something with them, were the same as doing that with a person. And the loss had hurt her, but the realization had hit her more.

She had lost more throughout her life. Two relationships down the drain, because of mistakes.

Mistakes that were made, and then they couldn't be redone. Mistakes that made things leave her, one way or another.

It had to have existed in the back of her head at. All the time. But the loss of her oldest pet, her child, had been the trigger to push all of these things to the front of her head. Maybe that had upset her more than the loss of the actual pet. Perhaps it was the other way around. Honestly, Itsuka had no idea.

"...You can't blame yourself for them not being immortal, Setsuna. You took the best care that you could for them…"

"No... I can blame myself for not being better though."

"...I don't remember your lizards ever complaining."

For the first time since Azure had passed, Setsuna managed to get a small chuckle out of her system. "I thought I was the reptile whisperer between us."

"Did you ever hear them complain then?"

"...It's not about that. It's ...Everything I love just leaves. It happens all the time, and I don't..."

"...I'm not leaving you, am I?"

"…That's what I'm afraid of..."

At that point, Itsuka had heard all that she had needed to hear. Maybe that had made Setsuna think like this made sense, and perhaps it didn't. Honestly, she didn't have the answers because she hadn't gone through anything like this, but she didn't need to. Not when she could see something that had been buried deep inside Setsuna and made her worry so much.

She hugged Setsuna, pulling her shorter girlfriend into a warm, comforting embrace, gently running her hand over her green hair, and resting her head gently atop her chest.

"You're an idiot." She said, with a gentle laugh to her voice. Honestly, even after dating Setsuna, she had no idea how her brain worked, or how she'd even ended up at this sort of idea in her brain. It didn't matter though. "Your lizards stuck with you till the end. What makes you think I'm planning on any different?"

For a while, Setsuna just let it out, and cried against her girlfriend's chest, and allowed herself to be held and comforted. Itsuka didn't know how long they were there for, but she didn't mind. Whatever Setsuna needed over the next few weeks, she would get, until she was back to her normal self, and felt ready to face the world again as the hyperactive lizard girl she was.

Once she was finished crying Itsuka held onto her hand, and led her out of the 1B dorms, to say her final goodbyes.

* * *

 **I actually really enjoy the potential for dynamics with Setsuna and Itsuka, so I wanted to play with them a bit. I'm a fan of SetsuJirou and Itsumomo, but I do honestly do like the idea of these two as well. I think they could be cute. I'm also a fan of the idea of a 1B relationship, just totally independent of 1A, with nothing to do with them. It'd make Yuuei feel more alive, and a place where people live, and not just exist and that stuff happens away from 1A.**

 **Next time - TooruMei**


	3. TooruMei - Coming Out - Acceptance

Prejudice had more or less been obliterated since the introduction of Quirks. In the current world, it simply wasn't something that society could sustain.

Quirks changed everything. From the power of the individual, to their appearance, to how they saw the world, and interacted with one another. Variety was the spice of humanity, constantly shifting, evolving in ways that couldn't be predicted no matter how hard people tried. When Quirks first became prevalent in society, yes, there was a drastic rise in prejudice, especially against those who possessed these newfound superpowers. But as more and more people began to develop them, that hostility just faded away until it was more or less a memory.

Along with it, Racism, sexism, bigotry, and other such groups were accepted wholeheartedly, ending the violent eras of the 21st century. Orientation, identity, and skin colour became irrelevant when every person on the planet was capable of varying levels of destruction. Quirks were the equalizer, and society finally began to accept any and all peoples on the whole, celebrating these differences as much as one would celebrate a unique Quirk.

As individuality became a more and more valued custom in the world, the citizens of it began to see the revelation of such things about one's self as a sign of trust. In centuries prior, this idea of revealing identity and attraction that was against the common consensus was seen as a big thing for one to do. A sign of bravery in the face of a hateful world. Not anymore though. Now that it was accepted, it had a slightly newer meaning.

It became seen as a way of showing another person that you valued them, you trusted their judgement, enough to reveal the most integral part of yourself. One of the closest signs of trust that one would bestow upon a person. Especially if they hadn't shared this information publicly.

Which was why Mina couldn't have felt more honoured that Tooru had approached her about this.

Once the invisible girl had finished, Mina's response was almost instant, accompanied by a warm smile that couldn't get itself off her lips. "Honestly Tooru, I can't tell you how much it means that you're telling me all this."

Were it possible for a girl without any visible features to blush, Tooru certainly would be doing as they spoke. The sleeves on the sweater she wore reached up to her face, indicating that she had a clasp of her cheeks with her hands. "W-Well, I… Couldn't really think of anyone I'd trust with this more, y'know?"

"That's why it means so much." Mina laughed gently, before leaning back in her beanbag chair. The pair of them were in the pink girl's room after Tooru had requested the opportunity to talk in private, inadvertently throwing Izuku out of the room in doing so, although he insisted there was no issue with it. Given the subject, Mina suspected Izuku wouldn't mind whatsoever.

Not that she would breathe a word of it to anyone without Tooru's say so. That was hers to give out. No one else's.

"Still, you've got… Interesting taste." A smirk made its way across her lips. "Of every girl that attends Yuuei – You end up with a thing for Hatsume?"

"It-It's not like it's my fault!"

It certainly was an odd crush, especially for someone like Tooru. Mei Hatsume had made her name known throughout all of Yuuei during the Sports Festival, and her reputation had only just grown more and more since. She was quirky by every single meaning of the word. Perhaps that was what had attracted Tooru to her in the first place. She had certainly attracted the attention of every single set of eyes in the crowd with her… Unique performance.

From what she had told Mina, Tooru had apparently found out where this inventor frequented in Yuuei, and had taken the first few steps in approaching her and speaking to her. They weren't strangers, and knew one another, but calling them friends would also be a bit pre-emptive in a way, Tooru seemed to think. Given how free spirited both seemed to be, it didn't seem like it would have taken this long.

Was she shy?

Oh.

"Okay… I'm… I'm really happy you told me all of this, but that isn't just the end of it, is it?" Mina smirked, and rested her elbow on her knee and leaned forward. It had taken her a moment, but she knew exactly what her friend was here for. "You want advice, don't you?"

She could have sworn she saw steam leaving Torru's body. A few creases appeared around her chest as her body moved, indicating a nod of some sort. "That… Might be part of it." She admitted on top of it, needing to clarify due to her inherent inability to express emotions visually. "You and Midoriya are kind of the standard of unlikely couple."

"Geez, you make it sound like people write books about us." Mina laughed, before sitting back up and leaning against her bean-bag again. "So… What exactly are you wanting to know, anyway?"

"Just… Anything, really." Tooru seemed unsure even as she spoke. "I haven't exactly asked anyone on a date before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You think me and Izu did?"

"You're the two who first hooked up in our class!"

"Yeah… But we didn't really know what we were _doing_." Mina admitted with a fond sigh. "I dunno. Things just sorta… Happened I guess. He's an adorable flustered guy, and I'm…"

"You're you."

"Right. I'm me, and it just sort of… Worked. I don't think we did anything particularly special. Hell, I don't think I even asked him out on a date until we'd kissed each other. Kind of a weird order in hindsight." The pink girl shrugged. "I dunno if I can give you actual advice to be honest. I just sorta did things my own way and I got lucky."

She should see the clothes around Tooru's shoulders slump. "So, you can't help at all?..."

"Didn't say that." Mina smiled. "Just not sure I can give the amazing magnificent invisible lesbian a step by step guide." She paused. "I don't think I could give a step by step guide to… Anyone, really." She let out a small sigh, before she thought about her and Izuku's own path. "You said you and Hatsume talk sometimes?"

"A bit more often lately, yeah." Tooru's voice got a bit more cheerful and optimistic as she spoke. Her body seemed to become a bit smaller and her arm went behind her head. "Well… I dunno, she kinda treats me like I'm an assistant to be honest. Asks me to grab stuff from the shelves while she works on…. Whatever thingamajig she's interested in."

Mina just blinked.

"I'm making it sound worse than it is." Tooru laughed gently, and slightly awkwardly. "It's fun seeing her work. I really don't mind it at all. We talk a lot. She complains about getting behind on work sometimes, but she doesn't ever tell me to leave her alone. She's nice to me."

There was affection in her words, affection that Mina hadn't heard her friend speak about in anything before. There was a warmth to how she seemed to describe Hatsume as opposed to when she was talking about anyone, or anything else. Honestly, it was heart-warming.

"I thought you said you weren't friends."

"I… I said I don't know if we're friends, or if she thinks I'm a friend, or… I don't know." She sighed. "I don't know where we stand. That's the problem. I kind of… Wanted to know what you thought I should do."

"…You want my honest advice?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

"Just go for it."

Tooru straightened up, and for everything that she could swear on Mina thought she was about to leap right onto her feet. Her reaction probably came out of shock or surprise, or just plain embarrassment, but in true fashion for the hyperactive ghostly girl, it was a very typical reaction – Meaning that if anyone else had had the same reaction, it would be seen as overly dramatic.

"What – What d'you mean just go for it? I can't, that's why I even came to ask you for help here!"

"Why not?" Mina's eyebrow raised. "It's not like we're in the early two-thousands."

"That's not the problem here!... I…I don't know how to ask."

"I told you I didn't either. Nor did Izu. Me and him were friends, and we just… Ended up that way. That's all there was to it."

A posture of hesitation, and uncertainty took over as Tooru shifted all her weight onto one leg. Like she was considering what Mina said, weighing it up against her own insecurity and doubt. Mina was of course the one who had the experience, but it didn't necessarily mean she was automatically correct. The context of their situations was different, as was the sorts of people they liked.

"Tooru, look." Mina said, finally standing up from her seat, and letting out a small sigh as she rose. "If… If I've learned anything since I got to Yuuei, and anything about romance, it's that you just have to… Let it happen, I suppose is the best way of saying it. It's not really something you can force, or speed up, or just… Force anything on, really. There's no special way to make someone you like like you back. Not in your case either. The only thing I can honestly say is to just… Go for it. See what happens. Who knows? With someone like Hatsume, you might get lucky."

"But… But what if it makes things awkward? I don't want to wreck what we do have…"

"If Hatsume would push you out of her life because of how you feel about her… Then she isn't worth it. But do you honestly think she'd do that?"

The invisible girl paused. She didn't think that. For all the faults someone could list about her, Mei wasn't the sort of person to be vindictive like that. Slightly egocentric, sure. Eccentric, absolutely.

But she never intentionally hurt anyone.

"I… No, she wouldn't."

"Then what's the harm in asking?"

It wasn't really good advice, and to be honest, Mina wasn't sure if what she was offering could even be considered advice under the best of circumstances. As much as she adored a good romance, giving actual advice just wasn't something she was all that good at. All she could do was tell Tooru the same things that she had done.

And hope that that was enough.

"I… I guess you're right…" Tooru seemed to let out a small sigh. She was still clearly nervous as all hell, as would anyone would be about this sort of thing. Mina could have given her all the advice in the world and it wasn't going to have made the slightest bit of difference. Confidence was something that she had to get on her own.

"You'll do fine."

About three seconds later, both of them were embraced in a hug, of thanks of Tooru's part, and support from Mina's. She wished her friend as much luck as she possibly could. What was worrying about it was that was just about all she could offer.

Tooru would have to figure the rest out on her own. That really was the only option she had.

The invisible girl made her way out of Mina's room and poked her head around the corner. "I'm done, Midoriya. Thanks a bunch." And then she skipped off, headed who knew where.

"Uh… No problem, Hagakure…" Izuku awkwardly said, blinking as he watched her head down the hallways. He paused for a moment, before glancing towards his girlfriend, a look of utter confusion etched over every part of his face. "Uh… What was that about?"

Mina just let out a small, amused sigh, and placed a hand on her hip. "Not for me to say, Izu. That's hers to talk about."

X

If anyone knew the first thing about Mei, they'd know exactly where to find her at any given time. So long as the doors were open, she'd be in one of the support labs, working away at whatever weird and wonderful contraption had caught her interest. They were a lot of labs Yuuei had though, and Mei could easily be in any one of them.

Tooru had developed a simple, but effective way of learning exactly which one of the many labs her crush would be residing in.

Just listen for the explosions of failed experiments.

Roughly eighty percent of everything that Mei tried to make ended up in failure in some way, the most common cause being an explosion. The workshops seemed to be littered with scuffs and burn marks wherever she worked, and she practically lived in those things thanks to the dorms. She didn't fear failure. And that was one thing Tooru certainly did admire about her.

It had to take a lot of self-confidence and reassurance to remind oneself that failure was only a temporary setback.

And Tooru could say from experience that it wasn't just a façade either. She was probably one of the only people who actually could say that with certainty about this girl, but she knew that Mei wasn't trying to hide some sort of pain or fear from each time one of her devices exploded. Failure was failure, and it served the way forward.

Still, she was trying to figure out what it was that she wanted to even say to her once she found her. Her talk with Mina had given her a small surge of confidence, but now she was second guessing that confidence. Was it a good idea to approach her literally after just getting advice? Especially when she had no idea what to even do with that advice?

Would that end up giving her cold feet though? Wouldn't that make her want to double back on wanting to do this? Wouldn't –

Not another thought escaped Tooru's brain before she suddenly found herself experiencing a heavy blast of wind coming from behind her, the sound of a door being ripped right off it's hinges and slamming against the corridor wall. A flash of orange and red filled the hallway ahead of her. An explosion.

"Well… That could have gone better."

Welp. She'd found Mei, for sure.

She turned around, and sure enough, there was Mei, picking herself up off of the ground and dusting herself down from all the soot that had covered up her entire face. Somehow, she wasn't even all that harmed by the explosion, though she withstood enough of them in a week she'd probably end up giving Bakugou a run for his money in a fight since she seemed more or less immune to them at this point.

"Holy – Hatsume!" Once Tooru's brain caught up with what had happened, she quickly ran towards the taller girl. "Are you alright?!"

"Hagakure?" Mei blinked, apparently surprised to see – For lack of a better word – the invisible girl. She shook her head, like she was trying to shake the residue of the blast from her body. "Yeah, I'm fine. Was just working on an experiment."

"…What did you blow up this time?"

"Storage thing for a second year. It's for their Quirk"

"What sort of Quirk?"

"Water boiling."

"...You managed to make water blow up?"

She shrugged. "The pursuit of science leads to many unintended revelations. Apparently this one being water is about 100% more combustible than was previously suspected."

"I don't know if I should admire or be terrified of you right now."

"Most people do both."

Tooru sighed. This wasn't anything new, and she wasn't sure if she should be surprised at this point. "Come on. Let's get you back to your workshop."

Mei raised her eyebrow. "Not gonna try and stop me?"

A small laugh. "No point wasting my breath. You'd be back in there in ten minutes even if someone dragged you out in a straightjacket."

What was amusing was that Tooru could actually picture it. Mei, breaking out of some sort of padded cell and running through a corridor, and heading straight to her workshop to start work immediately. Somehow, it seemed like the most likely – No, the only course of action she would take in this scenario.

How very Mei Hatsume.

It didn't take much longer before Mei was already back with a calculator on the side of her desk, and a monkey wrench in her hands again, tinkering and fiddling with some kind of mechanical rectangle that she'd collected from her pile of devices from the shelves. As if nothing had even happened, she was already jumping to her next project.

Back into the fray without even a thought.

Even those who had no fondness for Mei had to admire that devotion and stubbornness. And those who held her in affection – Even though those people were very few and far between – couldn't help but just be enamoured by that drive, that pursuit of success and desire for achievement.

Excitable. Hyperactive. Energetic, and passionate. Cute. Adorable. Unique.

It wasn't until then that Tooru realized that she'd been staring at the Zoom Quirk user as she worked. Not that it was unusual, but she seemed hyperaware of it after speaking to Mina about it. Like she had caught herself out on the matter.

Granted, Mei wouldn't be able to tell, but Tooru would certainly be aware.

"Hey, Hagakure – You mind passing me that box?"

Tooru blinked, and stood upright. She looked around the room full of things of all shapes and sizes, and proceeded to gawk at the spread of it all. She didn't see anything that even resembled a box. "Box? What – What box?"

"Box, cube – The baby – My baby, on the shelf. The one with the lights on it."

"That describes about everything in this entire room."

"The… It's got red lights, on the sides, lined up like a square." Mei's attention seemed focused on what her project was, but she waved a hand towards the shelf that she was talking about, without actually looking at all. She seemed to know the entire layout of the mess and clutter of her workshop like she knew the back of her own hand.

Every single shelf was full to the very brim of tech and complicated inventions. All from Mei. How many of them were successes or failures were matters of question. Still, "Hatsume, this stuff… It's all awesome!"

"You've said that every time you've come in here."

"Only because it's always true! Hey, what's this one – "

"No, that one _will_ explode if you touch it."

"Eep!" Tooru jumped back. "is – Is it a bomb?!"

"No…. Just unstable. I'm planning on going back onto it but right now if it gets touched by someone who doesn't know what they're doing it will take out half the school."

"…A-And you put something important on this shelf again?" Every single shelf was full to the very brim of tech and complicated inventions. All from Mei. How many of them were successes or failures were matters of question. Still, "Hatsume, this stuff… It's all awesome!"

"You've said that every time you've come in here."

"Only because it's always true! Hey, what's this one – "

"No, that one will explode if you touch it."

"Eep!" Tooru jumped back. "is – Is it a bomb?!"

"No…. Just unstable. I'm planning on going back onto it but right now if it gets touched by someone who doesn't know what they're doing it will take out half the school."

"Right…. Avoid that… Ah, here it is!"

Slightly grey and about the size of a soccer ball, but weighed about four times as much. It didn't look all like much of anything in particular. It was pretty obvious that this was what Mei was asking for. What it was for, she had no clue.

"What is this, anyway?" She asked, making her way over to Mei.

"That one _is_ a bomb."

"Right." Tooru smirked, even though she knew Mei wouldn't be able to see it. In the time the two had spent together, they had developed a rapport of sorts. Tooru knew when she was joking. Mei was erratic. Not unpredictable.

Mei let herself smirk, and took hold of the device in Tooru's hands, and placed it by her work. Within seconds, she was already adjusting and tinkering once more, her eyes firmly focused on her work.

Tooru couldn't really explain what it was that made her enjoy watching Mei work. There was just something about it that made Tooru's lips curl up, and her heart smile, in ways that she didn't know how to quantify. But when she watched her work, she honestly could just sit there, and watch, for hours. Enamoured. Her heart beating harder when Mei looked up, and an eagerness to help when she was asked. It didn't matter how trivial it was.

Maybe it was the fact that she knew that she liked Mei, and it didn't bother her.

"Y'know, I don't know if I've mentioned it before." Mei suddenly said, wiping her brow as she spoke, and glancing towards the invisible girl. There was a smile on her face. An honest smile. One that not a lot of people ever saw on her. "I like having you around."

The young girl felt her cheeks heat up suddenly. Her heart suddenly erupted into rapid beats. "H-Huh?"

"I dunno. Don't think I've ever said it, but you help me out a lot, and I don't really say anything about it. I…. If I'm totally honest, you're probably the closest thing to a friend I've got. So… Thanks." The Support student seemed to scratch her own cheek.

Was she blushing too?

"So… I'm glad you show up here a lot." Mei laughed softly. "I'm sorry for just… Throwing that on you. Just… Thank you for being around I guess."

Tooru had gone for Mina for advice. She had wanted to figure out how to admit to Mei that she liked her, to figure out how to ask her out on a date. To figure out how to do just about anything about these feelings she had. She wanted to know what she was to do.

She had wanted to be told what to do.

Her heart was beating now though.

"A… Anytime." She smiled.

It was different for every person. That was what Mina had said.

Now though, somehow, for a reason she couldn't explain, Tooru felt she knew where to start now.


	4. MomoJirou - Moonlight

It was apparently one of Momo's favorite pastimes that on clear nights, with few clouds, and a gentle, warm breeze, and when she had little work that she needed to do, she would stand outside, and look up at the stars and the moon. On the rare nights, where light pollution and clouds didn't interfere with the sight of the world beyond the atmosphere. When everything could be seen as though it were through the lenses of a flawless crystal.

She claimed that it was because of part of the life that she had led. That with all the work that she had taken on, even as a child, while trying to learn how to get better control of her Quirk, and afterwards, trying to learn how to become a good, and effective Hero, she always felt like she was moving at a breakneck speed. So much of her time just seemed to pass her by without her even realizing it. She felt it important too to specify, she was never forced into doing any of the immense amount of work that she did. All the extra hours, and all the in depth studying, that had all been of her choice, and her own free will, because she enjoyed it.

But it didn't change the fact that she was always so busy, with personal projects, with schoolwork, with assessments and theories to test… She got so caught up that sometimes she felt like she was in the midst of a hurricane, unable to stop and calm down.

To her, the stars and the moon were a distraction from that. They were part of a calmness and a certain fascinating stillness. In the simplest of terms, watching the night sky relaxed her.

It wasn't exactly something Jirou got or understood, but if it helped Momo to relax and unwind, then it was fine with her.

"Are you okay?" Momo's voice broke what had been a rather long-standing silence.

For a moment, Jirou didn't even really respond, or particularly acknowledge her girlfriend's words. When she realized she was the one being addressed, she blinked. "Who, me?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe someone had showed up or…. Something." The Earphone Jack Quirk used shook her head, trying to literally shake her confusion out of her head. "I'm fine." She paused briefly. "What makes you ask?"

"I thought I felt you shivering."

Jirou felt her cheeks warming up. She knew exactly what it was. Her heartbeat was transmitting through her earlobe jack, and the vibrations were hitting Momo directly.

That was because of how close they were now.

Even though there was a warm, gentle breeze, that didn't change the fact that it was still a rather chilly night. Not cold to the point of discomfort, but it would still be a rather cold night without something to keep the pair of them warm. Jackets would have been the logical choice.

Momo instead decided that a blanket was needed, which she had wrapped around herself, and Jirou, and pulled the shorter girl into an embrace in doing so, pulling her back essentially against her while her hands remained on her waist.

Turned out Momo was a lot more affectionate than most people would give her credit for. Most people seemed to just assume that she would be rather reserved in those terms, due to how she had grown up and the sort of world that she grew up in.

Although Momo was anything but traditional in that sense, Jirou had learned, and even after dating this woman for over a year, she found herself flustered often by her and the way that she did things. She still managed to find herself blushing, and her heartbeat increasing when she was close to her girlfriend.

"I-I'm fine." Jirou said, moving her jacks in front of her and resting them over her chest, so the vibrations wouldn't transfer to her as much.

"I could make another blanket if you need one."

"Really, Momo. It's fine." Jirou smiled softly, allowing herself to just relax a bit. A small sigh escaped her lips. A years' worth of dating, and she still found herself flustered by Momo and even the simplest of affectionate displays.

She'd been attracted to Momo from virtually the first day that they had met one another, but at the time, that was all that it had been. An attraction. One that she hadn't suspected would go anywhere else other than that simple feeling. Momo was stunning. Beautiful, and mature, especially for their age. But that really was where it had ended for the first few weeks. An attractive girl in class.

After the USJ, and the two had grown closer to one another, it developed into much, much more than a simple attraction. After fighting for their lives together, it simply wasn't possible to go back to just being classmates. The pair of the were friends after that, and that feeling of attraction seemed to…

…The best way Jirou could describe it was as a dissolving factor. That feeling didn't go away, but it seemed to merge and become less important, even though it was still up there. The more she got to know Momo, the fonder that she became of her, the more she began to fall for her. Her smile, her laugh. The kind and gentle heart that existed underneath the previously perceived rigid personality. The more emotive and more caring Momo showed herself to really be.

And Jirou fell. Hard. And when she learned that Momo had fallen just as hard, neither of them wasted time in admitting their feelings to one another and becoming romantically involved.

She looked up at the night sky. Her surroundings were coated by the gentle light that came from the stars and from the moon. Right now, it reminded her of the first few days when she had begun to realize that she had fallen in love with the woman who had her arms wrapped around her. Lots of hours, spent staring aimlessly into space, both figuratively and literally, just thinking. Thinking about Momo.

Even being able to connect the stars in the sky in the image of her face. At that point, she knew that she had fallen hard. Momo talked about doing the same a few months after they began to date, with an oblivious smile on her face to how cheesy her sentiment was.

It was adorable.

Stargazing wasn't really something that Jirou was the biggest fan of, but she certainly understood the appeal of it, and was more than happy to spend time with Momo in doing so. She allowed herself to snuggle against Momo, getting more comfortable in her hold.

Momo responded by hugging Jirou closer to her, and gently resting her head against her shoulder. "Hey, Kyouka?"

"Hmm?""

"Is there a reason that you're still so …. I don't know the correct term…. Anxious around me?"

"A-Anxious?" Jirou felt her body freeze up. "W-What are you talking about?"

"…Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"What – No, why would you – "

"You always seem tense when we're alone." Momo's head seemed to bury itself onto Jirou's shoulder, and her grip on her shorter girlfriend's stomach got tighter. "I… I don't understand…"

"Momo?"

It sounded for all the world like Momo had suddenly ended up on the verge of tears, which caught Jirou so off guard that she suddenly felt defenseless. Where had this even come from? Her grip increased, and she held onto Jirou tighter and closer, though it never hurt the Earphone Jack Quirk user. She didn't want to let go. Jirou could tell.

She was scared to.

"Momo?..." Being held from behind, there wasn't a lot of ways that one could comfortably find something to hold that belonged to the girl hugging her like she was holding on for dear life. The most obvious thing were her hands, so that was what Jirou took into her own. Slowly, and gently, trying to give as much comfort to the taller girl as she was capable of giving, without making any sudden moves that she might think were intended to push her away. After about a minute, giving Momo some time to calm herself, Jirou spoke, gently. "What's… What's wrong?

"I… I-I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Momo, come on. Talk to me."

A few seconds of hesitation followed, before the creation Quirk user just gave up trying to hide what had begun to bother her. "I… I'm sorry. I just… Do… _Do_ I make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course you don't."

"But... You always seem so… So hesitant, and so… Distant when I try to be closer to you. And I… I just don't understand why. We've been dating for a year, and I totally trust you… And sometimes it just… Doesn't feel like you trust me or want to be near me." Her voice was cracking as she spoke. How long had she been hiding all these feelings and concerns? "Y-You get all tense, and you don't say anything… You only sometimes actually return any affection I try to give and I just... I – I don't know…"

Every word that she spoke made Jirou realize quickly that Momo had been dealing with these issues for a while now, and she had been entirely unaware. Why hadn't she mentioned them? Why hadn't she just tried to talk to her about this?

She let out a small sigh and allowed her shoulder to drop as she exhaled. "…I'm sorry."

Shuffling her body and turning around so that she was now facing Momo. With a swift motion, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl, pulling her into a proper, warm hug with everything that she had put into it.

Because of the different in height between the two of them, she had to get into her toes in order to rest her head and bury her face into her girlfriend's neck. She could tell that Momo hadn't quite expected it, but she didn't resist it in any way whatsoever. The blanket around them slipped and fell onto the veranda floor, leaving the only warmth of both their bodies between the two of them.

For a moment, the only feeling was the beating of Jirou's heart, transmitted through her jacks.

"…If I'm honest… Sometimes I can't even believe that we're both here."

The shorter girl lowed back down onto her feet, and as she lowered herself, Momo gently came along with her. As they lowered, Jirou placed a hand gently on the back of her girlfriend's head, gently running her fingers along the soft threads of her hair.

"That… You're here. And mine." Jirou smiled, softly against Momo's neck. "I just sometimes find it hard to believe that you're really here, and that we're together. And I… Still find it hard to get used to that. It just…." She laughed gently. "I… It's like I never got past being that first year who had a crush on the beautiful girl so soon in our first year, and I just… I just freeze up sometimes…. I… I don't… It doesn't make sense. And I'm sorry it doesn't, but…"

"I… I don't think me getting so emotional makes much more sense." It was with a very light, possibly forced chuckle, but Momo did respond. She stopped standing there, frozen, and wrapped her arms again around Jirou's waist.

"…I do love you. You know that, right Momo?"

"I know… I just wish sometimes… That we could show it a bit more to each other…"

"You've got a lot to give." The shorter girl chuckled gently.

"I suppose so…"

Both were still young, and generally inexperienced in the realm of romance. They still weren't entirely sure what they were doing, and they still didn't know how to proceed. A week, a month, a year, ten years, and they could still be figuring it out and be equally as clueless. They just didn't know, and maybe wouldn't know.

Every relationship was different, as was the effect and feelings of every person. And this was their first relationship each. Neither knew entirely what they were doing. But they knew how they felt.

Even if they didn't know everything, or understand everything about one another, or about the problems they would endure. Sometimes, those problems just wouldn't have a reason for coming up. Hormones, puberty, irrationality, all could strike at any time, and they would be difficult to get through. Maybe that was what the issue was now.

They had made it a full year though. That had to count for something.

"You know what might help you feel better?" Jirou asked, a smile on her face.

"Hmm?"

Quickly, Jirou wrapped her arms around Momo's neck, and closed the gap between the two of them as she pressed her lips against the taller girls. For a moment, Momo stood there, caught off guard. It wasn't their first kiss by any means, but somehow this one especially had made her heart race.

Within a few seconds, her eyes shut, the last thing she saw before closing them being her girlfriends face, highlighted by the moonlight.

She had been right. It had made her feel better.

* * *

 **I remember when Momojirou didn't have a lot of fans. I think I was one of the early fans of the ship. At least when I first checked it out, there wasn't a lot of content. It's fun to see these two become one of MHA's most popular ships. I may prefer Itsumomo, but Momojirou will always be a favourite of mine. (But I fully intend to make Itsumomo grow to overtake it,** _ **Mwuhahaha – Evil British laughter, etc**_ **)**

 **Honestly, this one felt a lot harder to write than the others. Maybe because it's popular and there's already a sort of expectation with it. Then again, I've always had difficulty with oneshots. So this is a bit of a learning experience for myself.**

 **Next Time –TatamIbara**


	5. TatamIbara - Affection

**Warning - Ibara is an _abysmally_ oblivious lesbian and Tatami is as awkward as they come, but she's trying her best, damn it, and I apologize for nothing!**

* * *

Incidents, and constant obstacles to actually getting anything organized with Yuuei seemed to be the newest trademark of the school. There was always something that was going on, something that got in the way, and made them unavailable to work as closely with the groups, Pro's and, what was deemed most important by many of the headmasters with Hero programs in their institutions, other schools. The reputation of the prestigious school had certainly been muddied but was in no way shattered beyond recognition. Yuuei still boasted the best in terms of nearly everything when it came to Heroics.

Co-operation with other schools, setting up joint exercises and exposing the students to as many Quirks from as many different regions as one could think of was one of the most effective ways that one could think of to improve the developing skills of Heroes in training.

Quirks were always unique from each and every single individual, and Heroes had to deal with that. No matter how powerful the Quirk, a thousand people would have other powers that could combat it perfectly, and in different ways.

A Hero class could only contain twenty students per room, and most courses only had forty students, due to the limitations most schools had. Forty Quirks out of a near ten billion. Not even close to a wide enough variety.

It was therefore, an absolute imperative for schools that aimed to train the next generation of Heroes was interco-operation with one another. To pool their resources and bring their students together, to test themselves against the unknown, to prepare for it, to react to the unexpected and to Quirks that they didn't know about. Learning to adapt. To become better Heroes. To be better.

There were students, Ibara noticed, from lots of different schools that were within the area. Ketsubutsu Academy, Shiketsu High, and Imasu Academy, all bunched up in a large training field that was provided by Ketsubutsu, being made to pair off, form groups, or focus on individual improvement. Basically, the aim of the game was for the students to figure out what was going wrong for them, and hone it as much as they could.

This wasn't the first day that they had come to Ketsubutsu either. While it was early in their second years, this sort of team-oriented training seemed to be one of the big things that the Hero schools were now trying to get across, and had decided to make this a regular occurrence, trying for twice a week and they were a month into it. Cooperation with others, and building off of one another.

Which honestly, Ibara did like the idea of. She knew a lot of people who liked the idea of working with one another beyond their formative years. To make the most of the opportunities that they were presented with. These days were odd and concerning ones, but that was just the reason why such vigilance and care, and these new ideas that went against the very basis of Hero society were needed, now more than ever.

"Gah… You're… Way stronger than you look…" Not that it meant that she was going to show any sort of fault in how she did things when she went at them solo.

Her most recent opponent had been a male student from Ketsubutsu named Makabe, whom had approached her, wanting to test out his Stiffening Quirk against a Mutation and Emission type Quirk User in combat, and all the better if they were from Yuuei. While his power had turned some of her vines tougher than concrete, and therefore, rendered them useless to Ibara, she had quickly been able to shed them in favor of new vines. Makabe realistically hadn't stood a chance.

"Thank you." Ibara nodded, accepting the compliment. She unraveled her vines from around his torso and arms, re-granting him his freedom. "You put up a valiant effort yourself."

"Not much." He said, blinking at his hands. "That case, I should work on hand to… Okay. Thanks, Shiozaki." He gave her a nod, before approaching another Ketsubutsu student. "Hey, Resu, I think I've got it figured!"

The sight of everyone working on their Quirks and trying to hone out their weaknesses reminded the Vine Quirk user of the time that they had spent in the lodge with 1A, only on a far larger scale. There had to be easily over two hundred people here, putting in everything that they had. She just being one of the many. She somehow doubted that she would ever recognize everyone's Quirks, or them as individuals, which made the sample size a good one. It was a good size to make connections as well, to get to know people from other walks of life, and different paths to get to the same location. A chance to make friends who might well end up being important parts of one another's lives when they needed the help the most.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled, and scratched the back of her head. She had used up a lot of vines in the last few hours, and was starting to feel the effect of overusing her Quirk impact her. In reality, she had reached her limit about an hour ago, but had persisted on in the name of self-improvement. It wasn't getting any better than this though. She was at the breaking point. She needed water, and a breather.

Making her way towards the clearing, she found herself a bottle of water that the host school provided, drank half of it, and tipped the rest over her scalp to assist in the regrowth of her vines. Several others were taking similar breaks, one fire user tipping water over his burned palm as he tried to regain the feeling within it, while another one chugged it like it would make her heart work again.

As she made her way towards a patch of sunlight that crept through the shade the resting section was located at, she saw 1A's Kirishima talking to some girl that she had never seen before, and as she walked past the two of them, he acknowledged her with a smile and small wave. Ibara responded with a polite nod, and made her way past him.

"Um… Hi!"

Ibara's head, along with the rest of her, made a full one-hundred-eighty degree turn when she heard herself being addressed. Immediately upon turning around, she found herself face to face with said girl Kirishima had been speaking to – Where he had vanished to, the Vine Quirk user suddenly found herself unable to answer. The girl had sharp teeth, and a pink accent all over her cheeks before she'd even really done anything. It made Ibara immediately concerned that she was overheated. If she had to pick one word to describe her, it would be cute, though given how jittery she seemed to be, it would have to come with an asterisk right next to it.

"Hello – "

"You're pretty." A pause, followed by an rapid addition. "Cool! Pretty cool! I mean, I – I saw you fighting Makabe. He's in my class and… Yeah. Tatami Naka – No, Ta…. Sorry." All Ibara could do was blink. Was this girl okay? She seemed to be all over the place "I'm… Tatami Nakagame. Yeah, that's right." She blushed. "What… What's your name?"

More than anything else, Ibara found herself just utterly confused by this girl, and felt a giant metal gong with the characters for 'socially awkward' had run up and hit her in the face in the form of this girl. Easily there was a certain charm to it, but at the same time, Ibara couldn't help but feel concerned. More than anything, she blushed, and wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment of this girl approaching her, or her feeling awkward for this girl.

"I… I'm Ibara Shiozaki." Was the politest, and really, all that she could think of to say to the girl.

"So… Our schools are interacting again! For training!" Again, Ibara blinked. Was she supposed to know this girl? "I mean... I never met you before. My class and I were at the license exam. At the Takoba Stadium… It's not a big thing... But UA! More like U-YAY! Amirite?" Awkward laughter by only this one girl followed the horrendous joke. "Am I... No...Sorry... Um... Nice to meet you, Shiozaki."

"I, uh…. No, it's quite alright." Ibara half suspected that the sun had gotten to this… Girl's, brain. Her eyebrows buried. "It's nice to meet you… Naka…?" In her flurry or awkwardness, Ibara hadn't fully caught the girls spoken name.

"Nakagame. Like a turtle… Sort of."

Holding her hand out for her to shake, Ibara gave Tatami a smile. "Nice to meet you, Nakagame."

Tatami accepted the handshake quickly, and her face seemed to burst into light at doing so. "Thanks! It's nice to meet you too. Though, I suppose I've said that already…"

Awkwardness, Ibara decided. That was all that it was, and she could acknowledge that. This Tatami girl seemed to acknowledge it as something within a part of herself too, with the way that she spoke. So that was good, in two different ways.

Good in the sense that she wasn't going to have to take this girl to find someone who had medical training, and good in the sense that this girl seemed to acknowledge a social weakness, yet managed to push herself through it anyway, something which by all accounts, was incredibly difficult. It said a lot about this girl, even though her words were jumbled and all over the place.

It made the Yuuei student smile.

At that point though, Tatami seemed to realize that she was being smiled at, and that she was still shaking Ibara's hand. She immediately let go, and, in what Ibara could only begin to describe as, she fell in on herself. Her head seemed to fall right into her torso, and pulled the outside of her along with it.

"Wh-What on – A-Are you okay!?"

"W-Who, me? Yeah, fine. Super fine." Her muttering became rapid. "Just…. Making a great first impression on a cute girl. As a friend. A cute girlfriend. Wait, no! – Ack!"

With that, her body seemed to totally collapse in on itself, in a way that lbara's brain could not make sense out of. What was supposedly her torso just sort of flopped on the ground by her feed. The closest comparison would be that of a snapping turtle rapidly retreating into it's shell to avoid an enemy or to hide itself. The surprise faded, Ibara quickly realized that it was Tatami's Quirk.

"Uh… Just… Just give me a moment. Sorry." Came the muffled response. It took only a couple of seconds, but Tatami's entire body seemed to suddenly flop out, resulting in her being face down on the ground, her arms and legs wide open, sprawled out like she was making a snow angel, but on gritted concrete and dirt. Certainly, there was no grace to returning to normality. She rolled onto her back, and then sat up, looking at a very confused plant girl. "…So, uh… Yeah. That's my Quirk."

Ibara blinked.

"…Ta-daaaaaaa?..."

Moving her hand as quick as she could, Ibara covered up her mouth, trying to hide the rapid smile that was about to explode onto her face. "I-I see."

Tatami's face was red, and awkwardly tittered and she got onto her feet. Once bi-pedal again, she rubbed her arm with her hand and looked to the side. "Haha, yeah… You uh, can laugh if you want. I did kind of make a fool of myself."

"No, no, I didn't mean…" Wiping the smile of amusement off of her face, Ibara replaced it with one of sincerity. "…I find you rather charming, actually."

"Cha- charming?!" For a moment it looked like the mere word was going to make Tatami collapse onto the floor again. Her eyes became wide open, and she awkwardly pointed to herself like she was clarifying that it was, in fact, her that Ibara was referring to. "Me?"

"Indeed. I would use that word. There's… Something charming about not trying to be perfect." Ibara shook her head gently, and allowed herself to laugh just as softly. "I'm sorry, I only just met you, but… It just makes you seem approachable. If that makes any sense."

There was just a charm about this girl that Ibara couldn't quite place. Like she said, everyone always tried to be perfect and well put together, so it said something about a person who just sort of put themselves out there regardless of how others would perceive it. Maybe there was something a bit more to it than that.

Maybe it was because Ibara had a weakness to cute girls who tried their best. Maybe it was because she just thought that this girl was pretty, or because she could see how much she was trying to make an effort. Her introduction had been so incredibly random, but she was just doing the best she could. Ibara respected that.

No matter the reason, there was just something charming about her. And Ibara liked it. Awkward or not.

"Well...I mean, I'm definitely not perfect. Like you... Not to put you on a pedestal. I'm sure you have flaws... I don't mean... You know what? I'm just gonna shut up... I... Thank you by the way. Glad you find me approachable." Tatami spoke with a slight waver and a blush, but she did seem a bit more relaxed now that she had heard that.

"Any time." A soft giggle escaped Ibara's lips.

"Awesome…. OH WAIT!"

Suddenly, Tatami perked up and the biggest smile erupted on her face. Her sharp teeth suddenly seemed extra pointy, and her hands balled up into fists, shaking excitedly up and down.

"I remember you from the Sports Festival now! You have that vine Quirk! It's really cool!"

"O-Oh, you saw that?"

"I have it recorded! The whole thing. Three separate disks. Year one portion, year two, and year three."

"Well... I hope I didn't make myself seem too incompetent."

"Oh no. Not at all. You did lose to _Ingenium's_ brother. But you really handled electric dude handily. I doubt I could."

"It was a lucky match up. I had a Quirk that could counter his, that's really all that it was in the end."

"Luck or not, you have a really cool Quirk. I... Um... Sorry if this is weird..."

"Everything about this conversation has been weird. Why stop now?"

A proper laugh came from Tatami as she quickly glanced around the place, looking for something. Her head jumped around as she tried to locate whatever it that she was looking for. "Where…. Aha!"

The shorted girl ran towards a small section of a nearby tree, where she found a bag, presumably hers. She routed around inside it for a few moments, pulling some things outright and throwing them wherever they landed without care, before she darted back to the 1B student.

Holding in her hand a notebook.

"Can you sign this please?"

The sudden question made Ibara's cheeks redden. "A-An autograph?"

"Yeah...I... I'm kind if a fan of your school... No offense to my school. It's great...But UA has so many cool students, especially in 1A... Not that 1B is a joke. You showed that all too well. Like have you seen you?"

"I - I only did the very best that I could with the opportunity that was given to me"

"Well you were still cool." Tatami smiled. "You don't have to give me your number if you don't wa _ **AUTOGRAPH!"**_ The sudden yelling caused several people to look their way, and Tatami's whole face was now red, like a rose. She looked towards the ground, glancing up with her eyes towards the person she was addressing. Her voice was now little more than a whisper. "Y-you don't have to give your autograph. Not if it weirds you out…"

"Wha… What was that first part again?" Ibara asked.

"Um… Autograph. Yep, I definitely said autograph."

The Vine girl blinked, hard. Tatami spoke so fast sometimes that unless someone paid at least three-hundred percent to her at all times, sometimes her sentences could be misheard. She didn't think that Tatami had actually asked for her autograph before yelling it aloud, but she decided to leave the issue alone.

She took hold of the notebook, and quickly signed her name. Along with it, she also wrote her phone number – This was also a networking event, surely? There was no reason not to give her number to try to make a connection at Ketsubutsu. Besides, she would regret not taking the opportunity if she didn't now.

Instead of explaining all of this however, she instead scribbled a short message next to her number – 'If you need to get in touch.'

Tatami took back her notebook back once Ibara had finished it, and she quickly flipped to the page to inspect the signature. She beamed at the sight. "Thank you, ShiozakEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I-Is something wrong?"

"N-Nope!" P-Perfectly fine!"

"Are you – "

Neither one got another word out before the sudden blaring of a klaxon rang out around the training field. It was the signal that had been set up by Yuuei to signal that it was their time to return to their own school (Present Mic had volunteered to do so, but every Pro Hero there had decided that they didn't want to burst the eardrums of the students). Students in the blue, white, and red uniform of Yuuei High began to break off from conversations and training groups, waving goodbye and wrapping up topics as they made their way to their buses.

Their time was up.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's it for us here." The Vine girl stated, watching as several of her classmates waved towards her. "Well, Nakagame, I suppose I'll say – "

"Here!"

A paper was forced into the young woman's hands by a red-faced Ketsubutsu student, who then closed it into a fist.

"I-I'll see you around, Shiozaki!"

Ibara blinked, looked at her forcefully closed fist, and then back up, and nodded. "Indeed. I…. I hope this isn't the last time we run into one another." She said with a smile. A completely platonic smile.

"Yeah, me too." Tatami said as she began backpedaling away, waving bashfully. "As friends. Totally as friends. The friendliest friends."

One final laugh, and a polite wave goodbye, and Ibara turned her back, making her way to the rest of her fellow students.

As she made her way towards the crowd, she unclenched her fist, and looked at the piece of paper that she had been given. It was crumpled up to high heaven, and was torn straight from Tatami's notebook. It wasn't even a full piece of paper. Just half of one that had been ripped out in a hurry.

Uncrumpling the paper, Ibara read what it said. And found herself blushing bright red, and her heart thumbing against her chest.

'Tatami – Call me!' Was scribbled onto the page, along with a series of numbers. There was a scribbled out 'And Shiz…io… zaki' at the end of the easily read message.

And it was all encased in a large love heart, with an X at the very top.

The Vine girl looked back. She couldn't see Tatami, but she could see Kirishima again, giving a thumbs up to apparently no one in particular behind him.

She didn't see the girl Kirishima was giving his thumbs up to – A girl whom was hugging her autograph book, blushing and grinning with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her with. She had done it – She had approached the girl whom had stolen her affections since the day she'd shown up.

Unable to contain it any longer, she sheered, with a single word.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **I apologize for nothing - This was a TON of fun to write. I blame Dominomags for Tatami being the most awkward person since the very concept of awkwardness entered the human brain. I also threw in a few allusions to Tatami knowing Kirishima thanks to their Meet And Greet. Honestly I think this is my favorite chapter of this week so far, this was great fun. The only issue i had was the list of prompts I had, which is why I threw in a little bit about Tatami admiring Ibara from afar - Look, I thought today's prompt was going to be my Mt. Midnight one, but turns out i was mentally a day ahead. So i had to make this instead.**

 **Honestly I like the idea of Ibara being a lesbian - Mostly for irony's sake, and it's fun watching fundamentalist and _die hard_ Christians get more and more pissed off with me. Plus she's adorable and this whole oneshot was adorable and just helps better make my point. Also she's oblivious and it's hilarious. : D**

 **Really enjoyed this one though - This is a rare as rare pairs get, and I regret nothing.**

 **Next time - Mt Midnight! (For reals this time)**


	6. MtMidnight - Travel

_No way! You're not going, I'm not letting you!"_

" _Would you stop being a brat and let go of me?!"_

In a world filled to the very brink with Quirks, there didn't seem to be a whole lot left that could surprise the general population anymore. Everyone was so used to seeing things that were out of the ordinary, no one ever really seemed to bat an eye to things that were just completely out of the ordinary.

From clothing choices, to mutations from Quirks, from odd and unusual Hero costumes, to sporadic and unconventional clothing styles. In a world as diverse as the earth was thanks to the introduction of superpowers, there was very little that one would find odd about walking through the streets in any given city, at any given time. Once you accepted superpowers as a part of the ordinary, the extraordinary had to be something pretty major to make one seriously reevaluate their standards.

The sight of a Pro Hero in full costume clinging onto a taller woman in formal attire as the taller woman continued to walk along as though nothing was hanging onto her though?

That was one of the odder things that the citizens of Musutafu commuters were treated to the sight of. At least, those who were coming to and from the city's airport.

Nemuri Kayama – Hero name Midnight – felt her teeth clench against one another as she used every ounce of strength in her body to try to continue down the street with some sort of dignity, no matter how small or insignificant a scrap that it might be. She put one foot in front of the other, dragged along her suitcase, and tried her very best to ignore the girl that was trying her damnedest to stop her from moving. Yuu Takeyama – The young woman known by her Hero name as Mt. Lady, and Nemuri's current live-in girlfriend - had been hanging onto her ever since she had left the house, and she didn't seem to care about the spectacle that came from one of the most recognized Heroes in the city acting like a spoilt child she caused by doing this. All around, people were staring at the pair of them in sheer bewilderment.

Not that Nemuri wasn't used to people staring at her. That was more or less a part of her everyday life as a Hero. At this point she pretty much considered it to just be a part of the job and had gotten used to it. If someone wanted to be a successful Hero, they needed popularity, and to get popularity, they had to be in the higher rankings, so she felt no shame in showing off her body to get approval ratings. Normally, it didn't bother her who looked at her when she was deliberately acting in this way.

But those were for vastly different reasons than what they were staring at now.

"You promised we'd spend leave doing something!" Yuu didn't seem to care though about whoever saw her. She'd built up a hell of a reputation as Mt. Lady, and she didn't really seem too bothered by the fact that acting like this would easily tank the faith put into her. Heroes had to keep a certain level of emotional distance from their home lives in order to be effective. "We can't do anything if you're in freakin' America!"

Something she apparently couldn't bring herself to do.

Not that Nemuri couldn't understand though. It wasn't difficult to understand where Yu's frustrations had come from, and it certainly wasn't like the black-haired woman didn't share them. For both of them to get some time off around the same time had been rare enough when All Might was still single-handedly fighting off most of the crime in the city. Now that he had retired, it had been borderline impossible. And the first time they had gotten their schedules aligned in months?

Nemuri had been requested to accompany Aizawa and Yamada to the United States, to join a conference talk with some American Hero schools to sort out an exchange situation face to face, as well as tend to more professional business elsewhere in the country, focused around trying to secure new imports for Yuuei's Support Course to make Hero Costumes with. It had all come around last minute, and she'd been called back onto the roster. They needed another experienced Hero like Midnight along to help negotiations run smoothly. Plus, she was one of the only one of the three members of Yuuei facility to speak English fluently, as if she had been speaking it her entire life.

Her presence would be important. Yuu didn't understand or particularly care about any of that though. She wanted to just be around her girlfriend. In a certain way, Nemuri was flattered.

But still annoyed.

"Let go. I'm going to be late."

"Perfect! I'll make you miss the flight and then they can't do anything about it!"

"Yuu, I could just knock you out with my Quirk and leave you here."

"You wouldn't."

"Do you seriously want to test me?"

"I'll call that bluff." Yuu seemed to smirk, dropping her whining for a moment to gloat, knowing full well that Nemuri wouldn't do something like that.

In spite of their harsh back and forth and dynamic with one another, and the rough beginnings the pair of them had had, they did actually care a great deal for one another. There were a lot of things that one could say about Yuu, few of them flattering, but entirely accurate. She had a vanity streak and seemed to demand attention at most opportunities. She acted like a spoilt brat who would throw a tantrum when she didn't get what she wanted sometimes, but there was a big part of the blonde underneath all of that that had a big heart, and actually cared. She'd try to play it off later on, but this side of Yu came out when they couldn't go through with plans like now.

It was easy to forget that there was actually a noticeable age difference between the two of them – Eight years. Certainly not a small amount of time by any means. Nemuri just had more experience and knew what she was doing far more than Yu did. She knew these things were just going to happen and there wasn't anything that could be done about them. It wasn't her fault, but Yuu lacked these experiences. She was still new to the realm of Pro Heroism.

Nemuri didn't ever forget when Yuu got like this. Aside from being adorable, it was a nice reminder that her girlfriend did care. It was part of why she even put up with her.

Everyone always expected the 18+ only Hero to be some sort of sultry Goddess the whole time, never letting drop of the flirtatious personality she exhibited, and while she would admit that there was a lot of that sort of persona in her civilian identity as well as her Hero persona, Yuu was one of the only people that she could drop her guard around and allow herself to be the softer, honest, and more vulnerable side of her. Yuu was the point where Midnight ended, and Nemuri started again.

"… You know I'm not happy about this as well, right?" The older woman came to a stop and sighed, glancing down at the shorter woman with a look in her eyes that conveyed how much she was dreading this trip. Three weeks in the USA with only Aizawa and Yamada for company, as opposed to spending time in Japan with her girlfriend – Of course she didn't want to go.

If nothing else, physically speaking, it would drive her _fucking insane._

"I know… But… Still…" For the first time since they had left the house, Yuu ceased her childish actions and just paused for a moment. Nemuri wasn't sure if she had actually known. There was a look now that made her uncertain. Like she thought Nemuri was going to try to get away from her. Or something else. Either way, she seemed to loosen her grip slightly.

"You know I'd much rather stay here, but they need me." Nemuri let out a small groan at the mere thought of it. Truly, she wasn't looking forward to a minute of this trip. "I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

"…I know…"

Yuu finally let go of Nemuri, and let her arms flop at her sides. She let out a long sigh, and kept her gaze squarely on the ground, almost like she was halfway sulking, and halfway showing that she understood the situation was out of the control of either of them. She tried to look more professional and presentable at this point, but the damage had been done long, long ago.

She had to have known that she couldn't really stop Nemuri from catching her flight, but had wanted to see if she could convince the older woman to skip anyway if she could get away with it. Which she couldn't. Really, she shouldn't even be here right now, and was certain to get flack for this from her agency. She was supposed to be on patrol right now, but she completely blown it off, to see Nemuri off. As well as try to convince her not to go. Unsuccessfully.

The pair of them glanced towards the airport for a moment, and then let out a sigh at the same time. Was there much of a point of Yuu coming inside with her? The place was bound to be packed, but Heroes on business did get fast track, so she'd be through the security barriers within a few minutes of walking inside.

And Yuu was already late for work.

"You should head off on patrol." The older Pro suggested, putting a small smile on. "Your agency is going to end up wondering what happened if you don't check in soon."

"Are you seriously that eager to get away from me?"

"Just trying to help, Kitten." The smile evolved into a smirk.

She could swear that she saw Yuu's left eye twitch in annoyance at her nickname, but she decided to just let it slide for now. "…Three weeks. I'll try to rearrange some time off, and you're going to negotiate some work leave around then too."

"Eager to get me back already?"

A blush made its way onto the Gigantification Quirk user's face, which gave the older woman all the answer that she needed. The younger woman on the other hand folded her arms and turned around a full one-hundred-eighty degrees away, refusing to look at her. "Oh, shut up. Old hag."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Nerumi smirked, fluttering her eyes briefly, and then closing them as she awaited the kiss that she knew for a fact would arrive a few moments later. Yuu could play coy all she wanted now, but she'd already shown her hand with this whole clingy escapade.

The kiss came about two seconds later, and it was intended to be little more than a brief peck as Yuu tried to spare herself any further embarrassment.

That made grabbing hold of the back of her head and deepening the kiss about ten times more fun for Nemuri.

She liked slower kisses, and a peck goodbye being the only physical affection that she was going to get for the next three weeks wasn't going to cut it. Were they not in public, Nemuri would have certainly taken as much as she could have physically gotten away with without knocking the pair of them out, but this was the hand that they had been dealt.

Plus, it served as a small bit of sweet revenge – Yuu had inadvertently caused her no end of embarrassment with her childish antics on the way here. Now, anyone who bothered to look would see Mt. Lady in full costume getting her publicly, deeply, intimately kissed by a taller woman who was clearly the dominant one in their relationship. A small taste of revenge, but it was good enough.

And looks, the pair of them certainly got. That just made the satisfaction all the sweeter though.

* * *

 **Shorter one, and it's up late – My apologies! This one was… Difficult. It's the first time I've written either character, and one of the first time's I've written a relationship between anyone over the age of twenty – Which is both weird and amusing the more that I think about it. I blame KuriKuri (Ao3) for making me like this pairing. "Kitten" was the nickname Midnight gave in their fic, so I used it as a little homage to them.**

 **The idea came from the Izumina Discord where we went over Mt. Lady just being a childish little shit half the time and Midnight just being done with her shit. I liked the idea, so here we are.**

 **Next time – The final pairing - Itsumomo**


	7. MomoKendou - Free Day

_"Try not to miss me too much. Just call me if you need anything."_

 _"I can look after myself."_

She had said that a week ago, and three hours later, Momo had found wrapped up in the blanket that she and Itsuka often shared on film nights, or when it was too cold. Without Itsuka, it hadn't been quite the same, but it gave her a slight sense of comfort. It was something that the pair of them shared.

It had traces of her scent. Psychosomatically, she could feel Itsuka's warmth. It felt like she was there. Like she wasn't gone.

Halfway across the country.

Itsuka had had to leave to attend to family issues with relatives in the Hokkaido region and had been meeting with Hero agencies while there at the same time, trying to make connections there, and had even offered to speak to some school children in the nearby area. She mentioned that they were apparently all eager to meet the Pro Hero Battle Fist. It certainly seemed like she was enjoying her time there, if nothing else.

Still, Momo missed her. Was that selfish?

The Large Fist Quirk user seemed to be enjoying being around family from the messages that the pair of them had exchanged. She seemed happy. And it made Momo feel guilty about wanting her to be back home, with her, just because she was lonely, and missed her girlfriend. She missed sharing their bed, eating meals together, and just talking to her, face to face. Moreover, than that though?

She'd been struggling living on her own.

After failing to figure out how a can opener works.

* * *

Seven days in Hokkaido had been a change of pace that Itsuka hadn't realized that she had needed until now. Away from the city, and into the countryside for a few days, on the northern island of Japan, she had found just the time away from the constant stress and rush that living in Musutafu came with. It had been both a relaxing reunion with family, as well as a new experience.

During her time at Yuuei when the school opted into a boarding school format, her family had packed up and moved to Hokkaido, as they had talked about doing many times throughout her childhood. Mostly, they had remained where they were for Itsuka's stability, but once she moved into the Hero school, there wasn't a need to hang around on the mainland anymore. Not that they hadn't seen her. They had visited and met Momo – The girlfriend Itsuka always talked about, and that her family had grown to adore – And kept in touch. But this was the first time that Itsuka had gone to visit them on the northern territory. Otaru was a beautiful town, as it turned out. Her family had chosen a beautiful place to live.

Still it wasn't home. Not her home, anyway, even though her parents had insisted that it was, just as much as their old home in the Chiba prefecture had been. But it wasn't anymore.

Her home was Musutafu, with Momo, in their apartment in the middle of the city.

Itsuka had fallen in love with Momo during their Yuuei years. Really, how could anyone not fall in love with Momo Yaoyorozu? She'd fallen hard for the girl in her sister class for so many reasons. Her beauty, her attractiveness, that kind, tender heart full of compassion and care. Her intellect, and the skill she had. That determination to be the best Hero that she could be, and how creative she was in her efforts to do so. Half of Yuuei had seemed to have crushes on her. She could have been with absolutely anyone that she wanted to be with.

And Itsuka was the person that she chose, and that was something that she was never going to get used to. Every time she thought about it like that, it made her face blush and her heart flutter. It didn't seem to matter that Yuuei had been four years go.

The memories still stuck with her to this day.

Hokkaido had been fun… But she had missed her girlfriend. As much as she had wanted to take her, it had been the smarter choice not to. Hopefully Momo would understand in time.

One ride up the elevator, and about forty-five seconds of walking down to the apartment block they shared, Itsuka quickly fumbled in her pockets, found her keys, unlocked, and walked through the door.

"Itsuka!"

Practically the second that she walked ended up on the other side, she was pounced upon and was being pulled into the biggest hug that she had ever been subjected to in her entire life. Momo had quickly pelted her way over and enveloped Itsuka with her arms, as tightly as she could.

"Oof!" Itsuka felt the air knocked right out of her. More than anything, she was surprised by the immediate hug. She'd expected a hug once she saw Momo again, hoped for one at least – She hadn't expected it to be so instant though. Or so tight. She was almost knocked right over by it. "M-Momo? What are you – What's – Are you alright?!"

"I missed you." Momo managed to nestle herself underneath Itsuka's chin and into her neck, almost like she was a kitten trying to get comfort from it's mother. The orange haired woman's chin found itself on top of Momo's head, allowing her to catch glimpses of the interior of their home. When she had left it, everything was completely clean and neat.

Now, on the counter, was a pile of can openers. Many of them, easily about twenty of the things. And a single can of tuna next to it.

"…And struggled."

She tried – She really did try – To not laugh. Itsuka did the absolute best that she could do to not laugh at what she could only imagine Momo had been trying to do while she was away. How in the hell had she even _managed_ this? How did she even end up so –

She couldn't.

She burst out into laughter and returned her girlfriends hug. "A-Are you serious?!" She couldn't stop herself. This had to be one of the funniest things that Itsuka had seen from Momo in a long, long time. "How – How on earth – Pft!"

"I have never felt as inadequate as I have now. Bested by a simple kitchen device. I have failed."

The Creation Quirk user sounded like she was on the borderline of being mortified, and humiliated. She seemed to bury her head into Itsuka's chest slightly, like she was trying to hide her face from Itsuka's eyes.

Her reaction made Itsuka laugh harder. "Y-You're adorable, oh my God."

"Don't laugh at me. I tried."

"I-I can't - My God, you're precious." She grinned, and she patted her girlfriend's black hair as she tried to stifle her giggles. "You really are a princess, aren't you?"

"And you are supposed to be my loyal knight."

"And chef, apparently."

"I can cook well on my own. I'm… just a bit less skilled."

"Momo, there's about seventeen broken can openers next to tin of tuna."

"That isn't cooking though..." Momo let out a small sigh and held onto Itsuka closer. "I apologize. I must seem incapable."

It was an amusing, but understandable personality quirk of Momo's. The tall girl had grown up in riches and descendance, far away from the standard of living for most of those throughout the rest of the globe. It was never something that she rubbed in anyone else's face, or even seemed to acknowledge before she and Itsuka moved in together. They could have lived in Momo's home, in the life of luxury. But it hadn't been what Momo had wanted.

She wanted the life that could only really be achieved by toughing it out with someone who cared about you. The sort of life that she hadn't had, where she had to earn everything through hard work and a struggle. Where people wouldn't just serve on her whim. She wanted the same sort of life Itsuka had. One that would make them grow closer, not tear them apart.

Getting used to that though, Momo hadn't really had to fend for herself before. She'd never had to really feed herself before.

And hilariously, that seemed to include an inability to function basic household appliances.

"You're adorable. Don't worry about it." Itsuka smiled. "I have no idea how you managed this though." This didn't even seem physically possible. Honestly, she didn't know if she should be impressed by this or not.

"I know. So you said. I just feel I should be far more capable of taking care of myself. I was top of my class and can't even use a can opener."

"In fairness, you've never really had to, have you, Princess?"

Momo shot her girlfriend a look, and then shook her head with a gently amused smile. "I have snuck into the kitchens a few times as a child to watch the chefs cook. I have managed to replicate some of it... To varying degrees. We also made our own curry at the camp during our first year, before… You know." She paused, and gently looked downwards, towards the floor beneath her. "Sorry for being so defensive."

She was trying, above everything else. That was the main thing, Itsuka decided. She suspected that Momo had ended up surviving off of microwave meals and anything that could be shoved into an oven – Assuming she even knew how to work that.

If she knew Momo like she thought that she did, the tuna and broken can openers were probably from her attempt on the first day of being alone when she tried to make something more substantial. The sheer number probably came from her creating them with her Quirk, only to break them all over again, somehow.

"...You want me to show you how to use those things?"

"Please."

Itsuka took hold of Momo's hand, and quickly showed her how a can opener worked. Unsurprisingly and amusingly, it didn't take longer than sixty seconds to demonstrate.

And it certainly didn't take Momo long to grasp it. There was a small smile on her lips, that showed that she was after she learned, she was pleased, though embarrassed that she hadn't figured out such a simple thing.

"I know. It's a complicated piece of machinery." Itsuka teased, patting Momo's head again with a smile.

Momo knew that she was just joking, she knew. It was a small way of trying to defuse the awkwardness or negativity that the pair of them, and was never intended to upset the other one. A bit of humor, the pair of them had discovered, helped to erase any tension and awkwardness between them.

"As your princess, I could punish you for that." Momo pretended to pout.

"How threatening." Itsuka grinned. "The princess couldn't even work a can opener ten minutes ago, and now you're going to punish your loyal knight?"

"Do not patronize me, Lady Kendou. I have the power to banish you to the couch."

"Oh. What horror."

"You joke now, but you won't last an hour sleeping without me."

"You wouldn't either."

"But you specifically. You are so used to passing out on top of me, using me as a pillow."

"...Can you blame me?"

Momo let out a more genuine laugh. "Never. You are far too cute."

"You're cuter."

Both girls laughed and blushed gently and smiled. They had been apart for a week. Not a long time at all, but it was nice to finally be in the same room together again. It felt longer. Seemed much longer. They missed this. Their silly rapport, and their silly nicknames. Their jokes and the way that they were. Affectionate, jokey, honest, and Itsuka essentially having to take care of the taller girl, oblivious as she was to the workings of normal life.

Itsuka couldn't help but smile. She gently planted a kiss on Momo's forehead. "...I've missed you."

She heard Momo giggle gently underneath her and hug her again. "I missed you too."

"...So, does your royal knight have to actually sleep on the couch, or?..."

Another laugh. "You're forgiven."

"… You weren't going to actually make me sleep on the couch, were you, Princess?"

"I may have."

"How cruel."

"Remember now - You're supposed to be my loyal Wife. You would have done if I said so."

For a few seconds, nothing happened, and neither actually moved at all. Both of them blinked. Hard. Along with it, Momo felt her blood suddenly freeze, and her eyes shoot open when she realized what she just -

Both of them suddenly blushed. Violently, dark red.

Had – Had she really just -

"I – I MEANT LOYAL KNIGHT!" As soon as the penny had finally hit the ground, Momo jolted out of Itsuka's arms and quickly began to wave her arms around and look around the room, like she was trying to find some sort of way to move the conversation forward tor push away the previous sentence she said from the very air itself. Her face practically burnt at the touch, and Itsuka could have sworn that she saw steam rising from the other girl. "I-I-I-I didn't mean to…"

It had been a slip of the tongue, one Momo didn't know how she'd made. It hadn't even come remotely close to what she had wanted to say. It had just sort of come out, accidentally, without intention.

Not that she disliked the idea.

But it hadn't been what she had been wanting to say!

So why had she said it?

The Creation Quirk user gulped and bit onto her lower lip, not trusting herself to say another word.

Itsuka had just gotten back – She hadn't even taken her jacket off, and already, Momo had made a fool of herself! She'd barely even gotten in through the front door!

"So…" It ended up being Itsuka who broke the silence. Her face was just as red, though there was a smile that was gently making her lips curly up. "..Wife, huh?"

"A-A slip of the tongue! I-I apologize..."

"So, you aren't proposing?" Another smile, this one more sheepish than anything else.

Momo blushes dark red "T-That wasn't the i-intention! N-Not that I o-oppose - I- I just mean, I didn't mean that- I..."

Every word that she said was digging her a deeper and deeper hole, and the more she dug, the harder it was going to get out of that hole. Her face was as red as humanely possible, and at this point, the smartest thing that she could think to do was to shut her mouth before she irrevocably made an utter fool of herself.

Itsuka momentarily seemed to agree, as she placed a finger on Momo's lips, to stop her talking.

Only when she spoke, it was soft, and not what Momo expected to hear. "Relax. It's fine. Just messing with you…It's a nice thought though. Really nice."

Momo felt her face burn and her heart race. "I... I suppose..." There wasn't any supposing about it. She'd be lying if she said that she hadn't thought about it over…. Well, over quite a wide period of time. There wasn't anything that she could think would bring her more happiness than that right now.

She loved Itsuka. She really adored the girl, more than any word was ever going to get across. Sometimes, she wished that she didn't have her Creation Quirk, but an Empathic Quirk that would let Itsuka feel just how much she cared about her. And she knew that if she got the chance, she'd gladly give up her own power just to tell Itsuka in the right words how dear she was to her.

"I... I-It... W-Would be nice..."

Itsuka smiled and pulled Momo into another warm hug. "...I... Think I'd like that... Some day."

While her heart still raced, Momo felt herself nod and smile gently. Her eyes closed gently, as she allowed herself to be enwrapped by Itsuka's warmth. "Me too..."

It had been one hell of a reunion, Itsuka thought to herself. She was just glad Momo hadn't felt the small box in her jacket pocket – And in a certain way, she was glad that her return had wound up being so dramatic and emotional.

If nothing else, it confirmed that her plan was going to go off without a hitch.

Momo Kendou had a nice ring to it.

* * *

 **I am way too proud of that final line. You have no goddamn idea. Momo being the most useless lesbian in existence is a concept I find immensely amusing**

 **It's late, but I got this up. It's been a rough few days, but I'm glad to have this done. I had a lot of fun with this week, and I think that I've learned a lot from the experience. I had a lot of fun with different pairings I might want to revisit, like Tatami with Ibara, and Itsuka with Setsuna.**

 **I'm glad that I hope that you all enjoyed this week of femslash – I had fun with it, and I hope you did too - Let me know which one you enjoyed the most - I'd love to hear if yo enjoyed one in particular.**

 **I'll see you all next time – See ya!**


End file.
